Talk:Former
=Name Change debate= Post all the canon names here.--JacktheBlack 17:06, September 22, 2011 (UTC) lambent Humans is what they are, Former is a term given by the Gears during the campaign. Imposter101 17:08, September 22, 2011 (UTC) be as that may, when you kill them in horde mode it says you killed a former and besides its a mouthful saying Lambent Human all the time Igx Vermillion 17:50, September 22, 2011 (UTC) For you maybe but they are still Lambent and Human. Imposter101 18:08, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Well I believe that the people who ran the town of mercy as they are the first to have encountered them get first dibs .. . I believe they left a note laying around that called the "unpeople" ralok 20:28, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :::That was one Stranded that called them that. But I would go what the Arcade/Horde calls them and put in what the Gears call them.--JacktheBlack 20:32, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I think the technical name of the article should be "Lambent Human" as that . . . is more or less what they are . . and they hadnt been around long enough to get a name established by any group . . . their other names should redirect to the page though, and should be mentioned in the article "Lambent humans, otherwise known as formers and unpeople" But if you wanna go for a theme for the lambent to all have their own nicknames as the article name .. . I would suggest unpeople because it lets the reader know that they are previously human without outright stating it . . . or former becauseof the uniqueness of the name . . . I think you could go with any of them and it would be fine, so long as you got the redirects properly set up ralok 20:36, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Well if the game calls them Former's then thats their name and besides I dont think any characters in game or in the stats section call them Lambent Humans anyway even though they are technically Lambent Human. We dont call Gunkers lambent Butchers (or whatever their evolved from) do we? Igx Vermillion 12:49, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::After a playing in Char, Marcus calls them Lambent Human. I'm going with Former and Lambent Human in the same page.--JacktheBlack 11:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah might as well Igx Vermillion 16:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::YEAH JUSTICE WINS :D Igx Vermillion 17:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Former or Lambent Former This page has recently been renamed to Lambent Former. I believe this to be incorrect since both Formers and Sires are different generations of Lambent Humans, if we're referring to Formers as Lambent Formers then the Sires should be called Lambent Sires too (something that will just cause confusion). Formers are referred to in game as either "Former" or "Lambent Human" but never as "Lambent Former". Thus I propose a return to the "Former" name. - Joveus 17:20, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Halvo Bay I think you should specify that Paduk's group became infected after a long Imulsion exposure and that it was the first time Cole and Baird had seen the Formers. 04:36, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Male Formers also have self-awareness There's an error on the behind the scenes section. As of Gears: Judgement, you can occasionally hear Former males say "Kill me" in the "Aftermath" campaign. 23:58, July 23, 2014 (UTC)